Not What I Expected
by MusicWisdomCourage
Summary: Percy Jackson always wanted his dream girl not to be too short. She had to be almost as tall as him, brunette, short hair, blue eyes, and he definitely did not want her to be smarter than him. Going by that, finding his dream girl would be easy. Until Chase came and turned it around. One-Shot


Percy Jackson always wanted his dream girl not to be too short. She had to be almost as tall as him, brunette, short hair, blue eyes, and he definitely did not want her to be smarter than him. Going by that, finding his dream girl would be easy. Or at least he thought it would be.

\- Percy Jackson -

Hi I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. I work at a Marine Institute in New York and am glad that I could. You see, I am not particularly the smartest of the bunch. However, I do have a knack for everything that had to do with the sea. If it had water or fish, I knew it.

My father was one of the biggest investors in Marine Biology and I grew up with him and my mom in a beach house. It was the dream, until my father died. I was 12 when he was recruited to go to war in Afghanistan. You see, my mom and dad met when they were 16 – I was an accidental child. But my dad's side of the family is particularly wealthy and we made it through just fine.

Anyways, back to my story. We got a letter a few months later saying he had died in war saving a whole orphanage by jumping the shooter and taking the bullets. He bled out.

It was a hard time for my mom and me but we made it through. I am now the director of my division and a professor to all incoming students and interns. It also pays well!

It was a regular day at work when a man who looked somewhat familiar walked up to me.

"Percy Jackson, I am Mr. Blofis" Now I knew who he was. Damn it I feel stupid. It was our CEO and the guy who basically saved me from a life of malnutrition- Paul Blofis. I had only met him once, make that twice before. One being my job interview and the other him hitting on my mom at her coffee shop where she works.

"Mr. Blofis! You surprised me! I didn't expect you to be here today? Is there something you need?" I was excited, the only time Mr. Blofis is ever around is if he is firing someone or if there is a huge news.

"As a matter of fact I do. I need you to move to San Francisco. Mr. Chase has passed away and his daughter has taken over the aquarium and rescue center. She will need all the help she can get, especially since the research center is already on the verge of a breakdown." I look at him stunned, me go to San Francisco? No way. I can't leave my mom.

"Before you say anything Mr. Jackson, I am required to let you know that a house, a flight twice a year to visit and a huge pay raise will be given. But the deal is also a 5 year minimum contract so far, and might become permanent." Or maybe I can…

"Thank You very much for this offer Mr. Blofis, could I have some time to think about it?"

"No problem, but I need an answer by tomorrow otherwise I will have to hire someone else to do it."

"Ok sir, I will see you then." I give him one final smile and then he turns around and leaves. Once he is gone I let out a huge sigh.

I would love this opportunity and it would be really great for me, but I don't want to leave my mom to fend all for herself…

-Line Breaker-

"Mom?" The door creaks as I open it. I should really oil it sometime, it has been like that for a few weeks now. I walk into a beautiful smell of blue chocolate chip cookies. Yes!

"Percy honey, I'm over here!" I put down my stuff and walk into the kitchen and grab her from behind.

"Percy!" she screams and drops a platter of cookies. Oops, I guess I didn't realize that she was holding the cookies.

"I'm sorry mom I'll help you" We both get on the floor and pick the freshly baked cookies up and whisper together at the same time "Five second rule" when we finish. We laugh and then set the cookies down on the counter.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something from work. Just wait 'till I finish and then tell me what you think, Ok?" She nods and I take a deep breath.

"Mr. Blofis offered me a promotion. In San Francisco. It comes with two yearly trips back here to New York to check in and I get a house there and almost double my pay." It was eerily quiet for a moment, but then she answered.

"That is amazing Percy!" She grabs me and gives me a huge hug.

"Now you can do what you have always wanted." She lets go and steps back. Her smile is so big, but I don't know why.

"But mom, you won't be there with me." Her smile fades a bit.

"Percy honey, you have lived with me for 22 years of your life. You have never had a girlfriend, no real best friends other than Grover, and as far as I know you haven't ever had sex either." I blush as she mentions the last one.

"I know, but-" She cuts me off

"You need to get away, you have to live a little and gain some new experiences. How do you ever expect to bring a girl home and even eventually get married and have kids if your old mom is always there and nagging you constantly. Go, I can handle myself. If you don't go then I will kick you out of this apartment" She hugs me again and then turns around to put the cookies in a jar for later even though she knows they won't last for more than a few hours.

I go upstairs to go call Mr. Blofis and then decide to go to bed early so I would be ready for tomorrow.

\- Line Breaker -

The next day I decide to wake up a little earlier and wear a dress shirt to tell Mr. Blofis the news. I think that will help me make a good impression. At least that's what Grover told me to do, I trust him so I decided to do it.

As I arrived at the Institute I walked straight to Mr. Blofis's office instead of going to my room to get my papers. I should have. Kind of stupid that I didn't because that's where I have all my papers for the transfer. *Mental slap in the face*

When I knock on Mr. Blofis's office door I hear a female voice in his office.

"Come in." I enter the room and see the woman Mr. Blofis must have been talking to.

"Mr. Jackson, this is Ms. Chase, she is the new head of the San Francisco aquarium and research center you would be working at. She is here to discuss your working conditions." Mr. Blofis nods his head towards Ms. Chase and gestures for me to shake hands with her.

"Wow… Um, sorry, Hi-Hello. Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." I manage to stumble all this out in a matter of seconds and she laughs out loud.

"I did not hear a word you just said, but luckily I have read your file Mr. Jackson-"

"Percy, call me Percy." She laughs again. I have no idea what it is with me. She stuns me in every way possible. But the worst thing is, she does not live up to my standards in any way. She is at least a whole head shorter than me, she has honey blonde hair that smells like lemons, and her attitude and dress code indicate that she is very smart. What is wrong with me?

"Well Mr. Jack- Percy, I'm Annabeth. It's very nice to meet you and I hope we can work together in the future." She smiles. This is so weird. I feel mortally awkward.

"Me too, glad we could meet." I give her a smile and we turn to Mr. Blofis.

"Did you two bring your papers, if we are going forward with this I would like to get the paperwork over as soon as possible please?" At that point I realized I left the papers in my office.

"Shit!" Annabeth turns her head to me as I say that and gives me a glare that could bring one to death.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry, I left my papers in my office, and I will go get them right now." I scramble to get up and run out the door. I feel so stupid. I could have spared myself all that embarrassment if only I had made sure I had everything.

"Percy!" I hear Annabeth yell at me from the hallway. I turn around to see what she wants.

"You don't have to get your papers, we have to make up a few differences anyways so the papers you have would be legally useless." Insert another one of those mental face palms here again. Just imagine how embarrassing it must be to be me right now.

"Ugh, I am so sorry Chase, its ok if I call you that, right? I woke up extra early this morning to make sure something like this wouldn't happen and it does. Plus, I am leaving my mom here if I go to San Francisco with you and I am so worried." She looks at me and studies me. For the first time I notice her eyes they are this amazing stormy gray and it goes great with her cardigan and skirt.

"It doesn't look like you woke up to make sure you didn't forget anything, it looks like you woke up early to impress Mr. Blofis. You failed at that. If you wear a dress shirt then don't wear sweat pants. I mean, who does that?" It took me a moment to process her words but when I did I truly realized how horrible this day really was. I looked so foolish.

"Luckily for you Percy, or should I call you by your last name too? My brother lives here in New York does the same thing. He looks about your size." She pulls out a pair of slacks and a nice blazer too and hands it to me.

"Where have you been all my life? You are my hero!" I grab the clothes from her and run to the bathroom. I really like her. Maybe San Francisco won't be as bad as I think it will be.


End file.
